Aphrodites kid
by Dancer Of Midnight
Summary: Sky comes o camp half-blood and seems to be the favored one of the gods.But shes only Aphrodites kid!distressed this haughty teen and percy and grover and annabeth  all go off an an quest,killing some monsters and having fun on the way!
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang and i slid confidently out of my chair.  
>"Write your essay on The Midsummers Night Dream and..."'s high-pitched squeaky voice faded into the materialized by my side.<br>"Hey Sky"Dazie cautiously said.  
>I responded,"yo Dazie"<br>As i stood i flipped my glossy black hair over my shoulder,"hey Jace"I came over and leaned on my desk. "Last day of school,eh"Jace smoothly slid his bag of his shoulder and moved closer in one coordinated movement.  
>I smiled coyly,"i plan to spend ALL my time at the beach".<br>I loved these little flirting games,giggling and sighing,but it was time to close in on the kill.  
>"I have to go"i said almost wistfully.<br>As i swept out of the room i felt Jace's eyes following me,i smiled,sort of flattered.  
>I quickly manuevered the halls of Jefferson High with Dazie at my side.<br>"What are your actual plans Sky"Dazie possie was gathering behind me,i answered,"sunbath of course".The answer seemed obvious,something i just needed to say.  
>Like the flirting games,i needed to play may say no i don't need to say or do these things but look at the food chain i calculated on the first day of school:<p>POPULAR KIDS WANNABES<p>

BAD PEOPLE (BULLIES ECT.)

AVERAGE JOES GEEKS/NERDS

Now the punishment for being under the BP(bad people)in the food chain is getting beat up,so i made sure i and as many other kids as i could help were above the BP line.  
>And that meant i had to play the flirting games and say supid things plus have an annoying possie. In front of me a tussle broke flew,legs thrust girls behind me took a collective gasp.I rolled eyes(such cry babies) and pushed up my sleeves,<br>"boys"I called.  
>George,Peter,and Sal were separated when they breifly looked up at had a bloody nose and Peter had a newly aquired limp but nothing too these fights were short and broke out suddenly,they sometimes ended up in more serious injury's that had to bo brought to the nurse and the nurse watched me as if...well...words couldn't describe it.<br>"Sky?"I had stepped out onto the street with Dazie,the rest of my possie leaving."Yah?"  
>"The nurse is following us".I whipped around and saw,sure as day,(the nurse) following me and Dazie.<br>"I got to go"Dazie whispered and ran off down the street.I grimaced and stopped waiting for to approach and surely enough she did.  
>"Yes ?"I inquired into the open window.<br>"Oh hello dear,please,let me drive you home,really i must".She cut off a wave of protest from me,"I insist,now climb in,"a invisible force pulled me toward the hot of prsperation appeared on my skin,"no!"i ,out of the blue, turned into a winged talons grew from her feet and claws sprouted from her nails."Yes"  
>she roared,flying up,"yes".<br>"ahhhhhh"I stopped,dropped,and rolled.  
>A coarse lagh echoed down the deserted street,"die demigod,die!"<br>Just as monster took a swipe at me a wisdom aged voice rode through my head,"grab her leg and yank"it said.  
>I reached up just in tim to grab 's leg but my luck ran out on the yanking part.<br>I flew up 40 feet above the ground,holding tightly to the monster as if she was my only chance at survival and not someone who was trying to kill me.  
>"Get off foolish demi god"<br>shook me from her.I screamed as i plummeted down,when i hit the ground i saw a pair of i hit the ground i blacked out. 


	2. Sadness

Hey People,  
>i want to thank you all for reading chapter one!Your the best ever!But sad news time )= This story is up for adoption...I have no time and i am reading the Odyssey so i saw the outrageous amount of ideas stolen,so i couldn't do it,sorry Please reveiw my other stories...please pm me if you want to adopt this story.<br>If you are interested in adopting any other stories i just might give them away but only if i deem you a good enough writer...  
>SUPER SAD FACE,<br>India Princess 


End file.
